Organic light emitting diodes (“OLEDs”) have been increasingly used in displays and for low-consumption illumination because of their fast switching time, flexibility, and highly efficient electroluminescence. In addition to their improved performance, OLEDs can be fabricated relatively easily using nature-friendly raw materials.
Currently, much research is directed towards improving the electroluminescence of OLEDs by modifying their diode structure. For example, the grain size of particles in an emitting layer of OLEDs can affect the performance of the OLEDs. In particular, it has been shown that reducing the grain size of particles in the emitting layer improves the electroluminescence of the OLEDs.
However, to increase the number of application for OLEDs, the performance of OLEDs must be further improved. In particular, illumination is an important factor for performance displays, such as televisions, monitors, and mobile displays. As such, a new OLED having increased illumination is needed.